slimerancherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Tarr
The Tarr to główne zagrożenie w Slime Rancher. Mogą się pojawić wszędzie, gdzie Largo zje Plort, którego nie produkuje. Najczęściej dzieje się to w zaludnionych miejscach. Rozmnaża się poprzez zjedzenie Slimów. słabość Tarrów to woda, i podczas dnia jeden strzał wystarczy by się ich pozbyć.Podczas nocy mają więcej zdrowia i giną od dwóch strzałów; pierwszy zabierze im tęczowy kolor i możliwość rozmnażania. Slimepedia Slimologia: Tarry powstają kiedy Largo zje Plort którego nie produkuje. Okropna transformacja występuje, która zamienia Slima w potwora wypełnionego wirującą, pryzmatyczną gamą kolorów i nieubłaganym apetytem. Tarr szuka tylko jedzenia by się rozmnożyć, przez co pojawia się bardzo szybko. Jedyny sposób by się go pozbyć to wrzucenie go do świeżej wody. Jeden strzał wystarczy by przestał się rozmnażać, a kolejne by go zniszczyć. Jednak jeden strzał nie wystarczy by go zabić i będzie kontynuować rozmnażanie. Alternatywnie, wiele farmerów rekomenduje ucieczkę krzycząc i machając rękoma. Ryzyko: Tarry są największymi zagrożeniami dla farmerów. Tarr będzie szukać slimów do zjedzenia i do rozmnażania samego siebie, ale również zje kurczaki, zgniłe plony w ich zasięgu, i nawet pożre farmera! Plortonomika: Tarr nie produkuje plortów, tylko Tarry, a potem więcej Tarrów. Porady *Ponieważ słabość Tarrów to woda zalecane jest kupić zbiornik wodny i mieć ją zawsze przy sobie. **Jeśli gracz nie ma wody może po prostu przyciągnąć go do siebie i wyrzucić do Oceanu lub krematorium. Jeśli Ocean jest za daleko wyrzuć jak najdalej. **Jeśli gracz jest w Szklanej Pustyni można wyrzucić go do włączonej fontanny. **Jeśli gracz jest blisko basenu może wrzucić go do niego. *Fala impulsowa jest kolejnym dodatkiem dzięki któremu możesz uniknąć Tarra. *Tarry są marginalnie słabsze od Dzikich Slimów, ponieważ skupiają uwagę na slimach i mogą zostać szybko zabite. Jeśli w jednym miejscu jest za dużo Dzikich Slimów można zmienić jednego z nich w Tarra i zabić je wodą. *Miejsca z dużym zakresem slimów mają większe szanse na spowodowanie Tarra; ostatnie miejsce Suchej Rafy jest często nimi wypełnione, ponieważ 4 typy slimów się tam pojawiają. *W Szklanej Pustyni, bariera ochronna produkowana przez odnowione Oazy zabija Tarry kiedy się w niej znajdują. Zmiany *1.1.1 - Strona Slimpedii o Tarrach jest teraz dostępna w trybie łatwym (spokojnie nie pojawiają się). **Naprawiono błąd przez który na niektórych ustawieniach graficznych gryzący Tarr miał w środku małego Tarra. ;-; **Naprawiono błąd przez który Tarr i Fire Slim byli odbijani zbyt agresywnie z basenów. *1.1.0 - Naprawiono błąd przez który Tarry wydawały nie swoje dźwięki. *0.5.1 - Naprawiono błąd przez który Tarr uciekał zbyt szybko z Slimowej Sceny *0.3.5b - Naprawiono błąd przez który Tarry i Dzikie Slimy zadawały ciągłe obrażenia. *0.3.5 - Woda jest teraz bardziej efektywna. *0.3.3 - Fala impuslowa została ulepszona i jest bardziej efektywna na Dzikie Slimy i Tarry. *0.3.0 - Nowy efekt wizualny dla śmierci Tarrów. *0.2.5 - Naprawiono błąd przez który muzyka Tarrów grała nawet po ucieknięciu z miejsca. *0.2.4 - Naprawiono błąd przez który Wybuchowe Kamienne Largo mogły zamienić się w Tarra przez zjedzenie owocu. *0.2.3 - Stworzenie Tarra w świeżej wodzie jest odebrane jako zadawane obrażenia. Ciekawostki *Tarr to nawiązanie do smoły, ciemnej, gęstej substancji stworzonej z organicznych materiałów w wysokiej temperaturze. *Tarr to akronim od ich angielskiej nazwy: 'T'hose 'A'wful 'R'avenous 'R'ainbows. *W grze są dwa osiągnięcia związane z Tarrami; "Once bitten, Twice... bitten" i "Best of the Worst". *Tarrowi nie można założyć ozdób. *Tarr ma podobny wygląd do Oleju Primordy. *Tarry nie jedzą Złotych Slimów i Gordo ale jedzą Szczęśliwe Slimy. *Tarry mogą zjeść Kałużowe Slimy bez otrzymania obrażeń. Kategoria:Slimy